dndtafandomcom-20200216-history
Forest
Wikipedia Link Attack Bonus and Armor Class checks occur more often in forests. List of Encounters Level 1 Special Types (0) Constructs (0) Dragons (0) Giants (0) Magic (1) Traps (0) Undead Armor Class (5) Attack Bonus (3) Charisma (1) Constitution (1) Dexterity (1) Intelligence (1+Rare) Strength (1) Wisdom (1) Level 2 Special Types (0) Constructs (0) Dragons (0) Giants (3) Magic (3) Traps (0) Undead Armor Class (11) } |-valign="top" |style="background-color: #c6cfca;"|When it spit a big nasty glob of acid, NAME dodged to the left and countered with his/her WEAPON. * 88 XP * 29-36 gold |style="background-color: #d6c7cc;"|When it spit a big nasty glob of acid, NAME took it like an adult. It burned. * 7-12 damage * 28 XP * 7-11 gold |- |colspan="2"| NAME was trying to make a bit more progress by traveling after dark. It wasn't the best plan, a fact made even more clear when a shadowhunter bat flew by and slashed at him/her with its tail * |-valign="top" |style="background-color: #c6cfca;"|'NAME' dodge the attack and grabbed the beast's tail. Without missing a beat, NAME smashed the bat into the side of a tree. Stunned, bat was unable to defend itself against NAME's further attacks. NAME's final attack split the beasts belly, exposing several small gems inside. Apparently the bat had mistaken them for juicy fruits. * 88 XP * 27 gold |style="background-color: #d6c7cc;"|FAIL TEXT |} Attack Bonus (11) Charisma (3) Constitution (2 + 1 rare) Dexterity (3) Intelligence (2) Strength (4) Wisdom (3 + 1 rare) Level 3 Special Types (0) Constructs (0) Dragons (0) Giants (3) Magic (1) Traps (1) Undead Armor Class (13) Attack Bonus (12) Charisma (2) Constitution (2 + 1 rare) Dexterity (4) Intelligence (4 + 1 rare) Strength (3) Wisdom (4 + 1 rare) Level 4 Special Types (1) Constructs (rare) Dragons (0) Giants (1) Magic (0) Traps (2) Undead Armor Class (12) Attack Bonus (11) Charisma (2 + 1 rare) Constitution (2 + 2 rare) Dexterity (3) Intelligence (3 + 1 rare) Strength (4) Wisdom (4) Level 5 Special Types (1) Constructs (1 rare) Dragons (0) Giants (1) Magic (1) Traps (2) Undead Armor Class (14) Attack Bonus (11) Charisma (2 + 1 rare) Constitution (3 + 2 rare) Dexterity (4) Intelligence (3 + 1 rare) Strength (5) Wisdom (2) Level 6 Special Types (2) Constructs (1 + 1 rare) Dragons (0) Giants (3 + 1 rare) Magic (1) Traps (2) Undead Armor Class (15 + 1 rare) Attack Bonus (13) Charisma (2) Constitution (4 + 1 rare) Dexterity (5) Intelligence (5 + 1 rare) Strength (3) Wisdom (4) Level 7 Special Types (1) Constructs (1+rare) Dragons (1) Giants (2 + 1 rare) Magic (1) Traps (1) Undead Armor Class (11 + 1 rare) Attack Bonus (13 + 1 rare) Charisma (1 + 1 rare) Constitution (5) Dexterity (3) Intelligence (5 + 1 rare) Strength (4) Wisdom (5) Level 8 Special Types (1) Constructs (2) Dragons (1) Giants (3) Magic (0) Traps (1) Undead Armor Class (13 + 1 rare) Attack Bonus (13) Charisma (1 + 2 rare) Constitution (3) Dexterity (4) Intelligence (4) Strength (4) Wisdom (5) Level 9 Special Types (0) Constructs (2) Dragons (1) Giants (2) Magic (0) Traps (0) Undead Armor Class (9) Attack Bonus (9) Charisma (2 rare) Constitution (2) Dexterity (3) Intelligence (1) Strength (3) Wisdom (3) Level 10 Special Types (0) Constructs (1) Dragons (0) Giants (2) Magic (0) Traps (0) Undead Armor Class (4) Attack Bonus (4) Charisma (1 rare) Constitution (0) Dexterity (2) Intelligence (0) Strength (1) Wisdom (1) Level 11 | | | ‡For future additions, please Do not edit following text Ability (X) Category:Terrain